


甜蜜電擊

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 李馬克則跟誰都不一樣，每次故意或不小心地碰到他的時候，會從皮膚傳來一陣麻癢。輕輕拂過的時候像是小貓舔過手心，重則像是差點在彩排時踩空的那次，李馬克從後面抓住他的手臂。啊，他忍不住顫慄，就像是電擊。





	甜蜜電擊

起初就像是普通的靜電感應。一定是因為他太常觸碰李馬克的原因，李東赫將手指縮在袖子裡想。他捧著熱柚子茶，茶杯從袖子外頭透過熱氣。像這種無機質的東西就沒關係，像是戴著隔熱手套，衣服上的擁抱也沒關係。

碰到皮膚的話，好像可以感覺到情緒的導流。看吧，說出來就像無稽之談一樣，李東赫扁著嘴，偷偷戳了下身旁李帝努的手背。帝努回過頭來的時候從指尖傳來高於體溫的暖意，有種莫名所以的安撫作用。察覺到不對勁大概是一個多月前，他不動聲色地拿周遭的人做起實驗。握住帝努的手就像把指頭泡進溫泉，用力捏著仁俊的臉頰就會出現狐狸用尖尖的爪子撓出的刮傷感，渽民把臉貼過來的時候，則像搭上旋轉木馬那樣目眩。他也感覺得到情緒上的些許差異，當泰容哥伸手捏住他的手掌，總會傳來某種介於柔軟與心疼之間的酸澀；而泰一哥被他從身後抱住的時候，則像是棉花糖一樣有種放鬆的感覺。

李馬克則跟誰都不一樣，每次故意或不小心地碰到他的時候，會從皮膚傳來一陣麻癢。輕輕拂過的時候像是小貓舔過手心，重則像是差點在彩排時踩空的那次，李馬克從後面抓住他的手臂。啊，他忍不住顫慄，就像是電擊。

李東赫保守著這個小秘密，他仍然喜歡肢體接觸，指腹摩挲手腕內側的感覺很難解釋清楚，在這種感應覺醒之前只是純粹想要把什麼抓在手裡，而當他可以感知到人們的情緒時，這樣的觸碰就多了一些確認的意思在裡頭。他在直播待機時窩在沙發裡擺弄手機，李馬克坐過來的時候拍了拍他的大腿讓他挪出位置，順勢就碰到他裸露在外的手腕。李東赫毫無預警被電下，小小跳了起來。

「怎麼了？」李馬克狐疑地問。他故意露出困惑的表情向搖頭，一邊在心裡吐了吐舌，不著痕跡地又把手往袖口縮了一些。他逐漸習慣了觸碰時的心悸，於是就開始想要感覺得更多。這種感覺相當有趣，他想一而再地去碰李馬克，試圖去分析那瞬間的電擊，直到承受的最大值為止。李東赫想著，很快又不安分了起來，他先去碰李馬克的膝蓋，牛仔褲的破口根本露不出來，然後去捏靠近他的那隻耳朵。

碰到脖子或耳朵的時候，電流的強度會比手或臂膀來得多一些，他一邊感覺電流穩定通過的刺激感，把李馬克的耳朵捏成一般辦不到的形狀。李馬克聳起了肩膀躲開，站起來要換位子才低聲向他說：「準備開始了，東赫。」

很奇怪的是即使李馬克對他的肌膚接觸不斷躲閃，他卻從來沒從那種酥麻的電擊當中感受到討厭的情緒。原先他以為李馬克對這種纏人的碰觸是很厭煩的，因此也激起他想要惹人煩的心情，從不放棄任何糾纏的機會。但甚至連他湊上去作勢親吻臉頰時李馬克將他推開的瞬間都是那樣單純的，一點也不包含負面情緒的，幾乎像要碰出小火花的電擊。李東赫不死心地去試，以一種羅渽民在撒嬌時把手腳都纏上去的氣勢，就算被哥哥們打趣道是不是在做什麼李馬克觀察日記，他只頭也不抬地說嗯嗯是差不多的東西。

直到晚上他鑽進李馬克的被窩，那人翻過身來，腳背跟他的腳趾碰在一起時又是一陣電流傳導。

「你怎麼了？」像是怕吵到同室的哥，李馬克問得很小聲。

「睡不著。」李東赫理直氣壯地說。碰在一起的腳尖還是麻麻癢癢，他又縮了一下，李馬克輕輕嘆了口氣。

「不要再那麼做了。」

「什麼？」

「不要一直黏在我身上。」李馬克低聲說，卻因距離異常聽得清晰。

「喔。」李東赫應了一聲，又不死心地追問，「可是你又不討厭。」

李馬克沉默了幾秒，張開嘴又闔起。

「......是不討厭沒錯。」李馬克說。

「那不就好了。」他又用腳輕踢他的腳背。

不好，他聽見李馬克說。以為是聽錯了的時候那人卻先伸手過來，撈住他的頸子和藏在頭髮底下的後頸。李馬克的手明明就不大，卻好像可以將他牢牢抓住一樣，李東赫走著神，卻被電流的強度嚇了一跳。暴露在空氣中的頸子，壓在李馬克的手掌底下，接觸的部分乾燥得劈啪作響。李馬克抓著他，靠得更近了些，直到鼻尖撞上他的臉頰。嘴唇碰在一起的時候他好像聽見自己碰一聲就跳電。電線短路，又在幾秒之間接了回來，從頭頂到腳心通過的電擊讓他忍不住蜷縮起四肢末端，手指抓在李馬克的睡衣下緣，緊緊閉起雙眼。

原來是這樣，他想，這種感覺，酥麻又奇妙。被甜蜜的電流襲擊，直到短短的親吻都結束了還沒有緩過來。李馬克露出奇怪的表情，他忍不住要去摸他的下顎，又被抓住手腕。

「所以說不要這樣。」李馬克咕噥著，好像被抓包的是他。

「又沒關係，」他抿著雙唇胡亂笑了起來。「反正哥不討厭。」

「......嗯。」

「那我也喜歡。」

 


End file.
